


Why the Long Hair?

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Feet, Gen, Hammocks, Long Hair, Partial Nudity, Saiyans, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Illustrations of Raditz and Vegeta's relationship throughout time.
**I'm making this up as i go. Ratings will vary and other characters might make an appearance.





	

My kid gave me this idea. Another reason why Raditz doesn't chop off his luscious long locks ♥

 


End file.
